Dyan Hekireki
Supercell | jutsu = Raijin Shield of Raijin Supercell Release: Zeus Snake Authority Spell Summoning Technique (Snakes) Ninja Art: Needle Jizo Supercell Release: Inabikari | weapons = Various Swords }} Dyan Hekireki (へきれきヂオン Hekireki Dyan) is a jōnin-level Shinobi of Konohagakure's Hekireki Clan and it's heir. Background Personality Dyan is a calm, very disinterested individual, preferring to keep to himself, usually finding the shadiest or most comfortable area in which to sit down with a good book, normally in Konoha Library. Dyan also has a bit of a cruel streak, enjoying the pain of others (enough to laugh at it), but despite this, he can be sympathetic to friends and family, thought it is very uncommon. He also has a fascination with swords, and using them as his main weapon. Dyan possesses a minor sense of formality, addressing most people with "-san", though there are exceptions. Appearance Dyan sports long, spiky shoulder-length black hair, part of it covering the right side of his face. He wears a high, open collared red cloak with black flame designs. Concealed under the cloak, he wears a black, long sleeved shirt, black pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees, and modified Shinobi sandals. He wears a black Hitai-ate (額当て Forehead Protector) and carries three different swords, two chokuto and one a large sword. Abilities Hoshigatagan As a member of the Hekireki Clan, Dyan possesses the Hoshigatagan, a Kekkei Genkai which emerged in Konoha with the Hekireki Clan soon after the Uchiha Clan massacre. He possesses a Kangantsui (完成眼対 Complete Eye Set) of Hoshigatagan, taking the eye of a unspecified clan member who died. He has mastery over the Raijin, the ability the Hoshigatan bestows upon it's user, and also can access Supercell Release, an advanced chakra nature created by modifying the the bolts created from Raijin. Bunkat Hoshigatgan Dyan briefly unlocked his Bunkat Hoshigatagan at one point, but had not been seen using it since. Summoning Technique Upon becoming a chūnin, Dyan began to study up on the Summoning Technique, among other Jikūkan Ninjutsu, and took a liking to snakes. He branded his arm with the snake contract. Dyan can use the Snake Authority Spell to summon snakes from his hands to attack or bind opponents, and commonly summons snakes as shields against various attacks. The snakes he summons are commonly white. Dyan's personal snake summon is a large red and black scaled snake named Kuro. Kenjutsu Dyan's weapon of choice is a sword, and he always carries three at a time. His third sword is large, and heavy, demonstrating great strength on Dyan's part. He is capable of wielding all three swords at the same time, a chokuto in one hand, the large sword in his other hand, and the final chokuto he holds with his mouth. Dyan is capable of channeling his chakra into these weapons with Chakra flow to increase their's sharpness. Trivia * Dyan has a few similarities to my first character Ahatake Kurosaki: ** Both bear resemblance to Sasuke Uchiha ** Both possess a dōjutsu and are part of a clan that I created. ** Both have a liking for snake summonings. ** Both were born on February 27th. ** Both prefer swords as their main weapon.